


That's A Whole Other Story

by aaza



Series: A Sunday Kind of Love [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaza/pseuds/aaza
Summary: Sebastian is a tutor, Chris is bad at English, and they'll probably get asked about this story when they're married.





	That's A Whole Other Story

**Author's Note:**

> If you remember the fic I wrote a few months ago, you'll recall that someone asks Chris and Sebastian how they met,which prompts Chris to reply, "That's a whole other story."
> 
> Well, this is it. This is the whole other story. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is completely unedited due to the fact that I wanted to post it as soon as possible.
> 
> Any Romanian translations came from Google and I apologize for that.

**_September: Sophomore & Junior _ **

 

Sebastian nods slowly, words finally starting to make full sense in his head. His nod stills, replaced by a tilt instead as he looks at his English teacher. “You want me to tutor... a junior?”

“Yes,” Mr. Chipman says. His index finger trails over the paper in front of him, stopping at a jumble of pen marks that must be his chicken scratch handwriting. “I mean, Sebastian, you are one currently at the top of your class and you’ve been showing you’re capable of handling the high level classes you are taking for English all while excelling in them. I couldn’t think of anyone better to have as a tutor.”

“Okay…” Sebastian trails off in an attempt to gather his thoughts. “But how do you know that I am… um, capable of teaching someone else?”

“You have a passion for the subject, right?” Sebastian nods. “Share it. That’s how you get someone to understand it.”

Sebastian finally succumbs to the offer. “Okay, yes I’ll do it. Who am I tutoring?”

“Oh!” Mr. Chipman spins in his chair, pulling out a paper from the filing cabinet behind him and nearly slamming it on the space in front of Sebastian. “His name is Christopher Evans, he’s in my third hour honors class, so you should only be seeing him on your own time which could be before school, during lunch, or your fourth period study hall, which you luckily both have. His grade must be up before the first football game so he can play, which is in about a week. He should have enough assignments I gave him to boost his grade to at least a C. How does that sound?”

 _Terrifying. Intimidating. Nerve-racking._ “Good. Very good.”

He imagines that it can't go that bad, right?

___________________________________

 

The thing is this: high school isn’t as bad as American TV shows make it out to be. There are hardly any cliques, no one gets shoved into lockers, and nerds are not nerds. They do not walk the halls with a too-full backpack, glasses perched on the bridge of their nose, nor do they walk around with suspenders and braces. Sebastian is a living example.

His cheeks are too chubby for his face and his body is finally starting to grow out all the baby fat that once consumed him. He’s not hideous, at least he doesn’t _think_ he is, but he is also not special enough to stop anyone on the street.

His issues mostly lie in the presentation of himself, and the too thick accent he still carries. Clumsiness takes up his entire being a majority of the time, the fact that he cannot hold a decent conversation without boring the other person is a flaw he counts frequently.

Another flaw being his accent, which is better than it used to be, he admits, but his sentences still crack with vowels that are too short and quick, and Romanian or German often slipping into his sentences to replace words he cannot think of quickly. This is mostly what gets him picked on.

The teasing isn’t dreadful. It consists of ignorant people often repeating whatever word he happened to mispronounce, and instead of correcting him on it as they should, they continue to repeat his pronunciation; pitches ranging in comedical ways that make him want to concave in on himself and disappear through the floor. Sometimes, people will act like they do not understand a word he is saying, forcing him to repeat himself multiple times until he is a red, stuttering mess and all the languages he can remember fail him.

“He’s not gonna do any of that,” Chace, the only person who willingly hangs out with him, says. “His main concern is getting his grade up, not bullying some Romanian English tutor.”

“That’s an oxymoron. A new one, at least,” Sebastian mutters, picking at the sandwich in front of him. “And a lot of people’s main concern is not bullying me, but it is a pastime that they happen to enjoy, isn’t it?” 

It’s a rhetorical question, Chace can pick that up instantly. “If he gives you any shit just tell me and I’ll kick his ass for you.”

“As if I am not capable of doing it myself.” Chace raises an eyebrow at him. “Okay, fair point. Maybe I can’t kick his ass, he is a football player after all.”

“Yeah, good luck with even trying to lay a hand on him,” Chace tosses his scraps into the trash bin near them, missing by a few inches and earning a glare from the librarian’s assistance before he picks it up. “When do you start?”

 “Hm? Oh, _mâine_. Tomorrow.” The realisation makes him chew on his Pringles with his teeth clenched.

 Chace rolls his eyes, grabbing Sebastian’s chin and squeezing it. “Stop that, it’ll lock.”

 “Will I go to the hospital?” Chace nods. Sebastian clenches his teeth harder.

 “Sebastian, no!”

 

* * *

 It’s a mutual agreement, through Mr. Chipman, to meet during study hall. Sebastian is in the library already, having left his Geometry class early through the permission of his teacher. Copies of the assignments Christopher Evans has already been given sit in front of Sebastian, the blue ink of his pen already having filled them all out beforehand. With the papers is a rough draft of an essay Sebastian had typed as an example just in case Christopher Evans was stuck on how to start or outline his. Everything is prepared, therefore everything should be okay. Maybe. Maybe not. Oh, God.

Books are exceptionally when paired with an anxious mind. The options are endless; there are completely different worlds in which anything and everything can happen, the possibilities are endless. There are also worlds within our very own, ones that we have yet to learn about until we are exposed to them. This is one of those moments for Sebastian. The book had been given to him by his mother, who acknowledge his infinite fascination with all things space related. It’s a small book, spine nearly torn apart from years of being used by people who he will never cross paths with. Inside is marked with highlights, words marked in pen, and sticky notes with facts Sebastian found interesting enough to remember.

 Did you know Mercury is still shrinking, to this day? Fault scarps that resemble cliffs and stair shaped forms on the surface can be found on the planet, letting us know that it is still contracting, even as we speak. The only other planet that is still tectonically active is Earth, and—

 “Um, hi.”

Sebastian jumps in his seat, book falling into the table in front of him as his hand goes to clutch his heart. “Uh—h-hello. I’m sorry I—” he cuts himself off when he finally looks up at who could only be Christopher Evans.

He doesn’t want to be rude and stare, but it is hard _not_ to.

The teen that stand in front of him is all sorts of beautiful that has Sebastian trying to figure out how to put such beauty into words.

Christopher Evans is tall and would most likely stand a good two to three inches above Sebastian if they were to test that theory. His body is fairly fit, biceps fitting snugly in the henley shirt that frames his torso and arms perfectly. He’s wearing a snapback that rests backwards on his head, barely revealing the auburn (or what looks like auburn) hair that hides underneath. His eyes are a bright blue-green that contrast greatly with his pale skin and pink lips.

 This would be a good time to say something other than hello, Sebastian thinks.

“You are Christopher Evans, yes?” he manages, clearing his throat and forcing himself to pick up his space book and shove it back into his backpack.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, yeah that’s me,” Christopher says after a beat. “You can call me Chris.”

 “Okay, Chris.” Sebastian smiles tensely when Chris takes his seat right in front of him. The Romanian teen quickly picks up one of the papers and sets it on top of the pile already in front of him, smoothing it out before gesturing at it with his hand. “Ah, we should start with the most important features of a character. It should be the paper with the bullet points…” Chris is still staring at him when he looks up to make sure that the older teen has gotten his paper out. “I—Is something wrong?”

 Chris shakes his head, smile forming in the corner of his mouth. “No, not at all. I just think it’d be nice to know your name so I’m not just calling you Tutor.”

“Oh! Sorry, I’m sorry,” Sebastian mentally scolds himself for his lack of communication skills and the strong inability to present himself without fucking up three minutes into first meetings. “Sebastian. Stan. Sebastian Stan, not just Stan. Stan is my last name.”

Chris still smiles regardless of the mess that comes out of Sebastian’s mouth. “Chris Evans,” he holds out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Sebastian stares at it in confusion before accepting the warm grip and ending the handshake quickly before he does another stupid thing. “And, um, you too. Okay, uh assignments! Yes, okay let’s start with the paper with the bullet points and work our way from there…”

 A good fifty minutes pass of Chris completing his work and Sebastian reviewing each paper to make sure that it is up to par. He gets about three finished, the last one consists of descriptive sentences that are to be used in the narrative essay due by Friday. This is the main thing Chris struggles with.

“It’s just hard to find the words,” Chris explains with a sigh. “Like, I know what I wanna say, just not how to say it, you know?”

“Yes, I completely understand.” _All too well, actually. “_ So tell me what you want to say.”

Chris chews on his lip for a second. His gaze is fixed on Sebastian, making him feel slightly small under the attention of such a beautiful person. “Can I describe, like, autumn? Maybe in a town or something.”

“Yes! Okay we are getting somewhere. Now, this is how we can start to form some description, ask yourself these questions: how does it look? Is the day very grey, do clouds look as if they are, ah, threatening to spill? Or is it quite sunny, maybe the sunlight compliments the oranges and red of the leaves that have shedded. What would you hear in a— a, um, environment, yes? What would it sound like? Dogs barking, children laughing, cars rushing past?” When he sees that Chris looks a mile away, he trails off. “I lost you, haven’t I? Sorry I—”

“No! No,” Chris says quickly, leaning forward and clearing his throat nervously. “I was listening, I swear. It’s just that…” he pauses, head tilting to the side as he gives Sebastian another small smile. “Your accent is very… entrancing. I think I’m using that word right. But yeah, it’s—it’s nice to listen to. Is it European?”

“Oh,” Sebastian says softly, almost like a small exhale. “It’s, uh, Romanian. Mostly. Sometimes it will sound German but that is not important I don’t think. I, um, apologise if you can’t understand me sometimes, I’m still working on it.”

“No, no I can understand you find. I did tell you that I liked it a lot, didn’t I?”

Sebastian feels a blush take over his cheeks, forcing him to look down quickly and focus on the papers on the table. “I believe you did, yes.”

The bell decides to ring at that moment. Chris packs his stuff, giving Sebastian a smile when he leaves.

 

* * *

 

Chace laughs when Sebastian tells him about the encounter.

“It’s not funny, I was humiliated— _Chace,_ stop laughing!”

Chace dodges the grape that is thrown at him and lets out one more good cackle in Sebastian’s face. “He was hitting on you, Sebastian. You’re too smart to be this dumb right now, seriously.”

“He was just being nice,” Sebastian defends. The fruit in front of him seems less appetizing by the second. “Also I don’t think we would, um, be companiable—?”

“Compatible.”

“Yes, thank you. Compatible. He’s on the football team, did I tell you that? I don’t think we would get along that nicely outside of the tutoring sessions.”

“You read too much into stereotypes,” Chace says as he rolls his eyes. “Look, just give him a shot and at least try flirting back or something.”

“We don’t even know if he likes men!”

Chace nudges him, “Not yet.”

 

* * *

 

The next day brings nearly purple bags under Sebastian’s already pale skin. The contrast is horrendous, if you ask him. He resembles a vampire out of one of those low budget films that don’t even bother to use any type of special effects. Two of his teachers make Dracula jokes and one asks him to repeat an infamous line from the tale. Sebastian doesn’t have the energy to inform them that Dracula’s accent is mostly Hungarian, and instead mumbles through the line for the sake of entertainment.

By the time lunch comes around, he falls asleep mid Chace’s rant about his geometry teacher. Like the best friend that Chace is, he wakes up with a jacket under his head and Chace quietly packing the Romanian teen’s stuff for him as the minutes get closer to dismissal.

“Rough night?”

“I had some pages of math to do,” Sebastian says with a wry smile. “And as you know, that is not my strongest subject.”

Chace tsks and rubs a hand on his back. “You overwork yourself too much. Do you know what naps are?”

"Was I not just taking one?”

The bell rings as Chace rolls his eyes. “Take a real nap, Sebastian. Please?”

He considers it while heading to class, and that’s enough for Chace.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian nearly forgets about the tutoring session. While his plan was to fall asleep in the back of Mr. Chipman’s class for study hall, all it had taken was Mr.Chipman asking, “Did you need another packet for Evans?” for Sebastian to curse and scurry into the library and to the table where Chris was sitting patiently.

“ _Imi pare rau_ ,” Sebastian says quickly as he sits down, very out of breath but trying to hide it. “ I’m sorry I completely forgot, it’s been a long day and I’m due for a nap. Okay, where should we start?”

He looks up and finds Chris smiling at him. “I really thought you gave up on trying to teach me anything.”

“No! No, of course not,” Sebastian explains. “You are not completely hopeless, I’ve met worse than you, I think you are very smart you just need some help bringing all your, um, ideas together.” He pauses when he realises the context of Chris’s words. “And you were teasing, right. I’m sorry things like this go past my head when I’m not fully present—”

“It’s okay,” Chris says softly, hand touching Sebastian’s arm that rests on the table with the same amount of softness. “If you want we can completely skip today and you can go nap under a table or something. You kind of look like hell.”

Sebastian breaths out a small laugh. “I feel like it. But no, we have to get your grade up so you can play in the game, yes? So, get out your narrative rough draft that you should have written yesterday.”

After a good twenty minutes of reading through the rough draft and fixing any errors and replacing words and phrases, Chris interrupts Sebastian tangent about the usefulness of adjectives.

“So how long have you gone here?”

 Sebastian pauses. It’s an odd question, certainly out of context for the topic that they had previously been discussing, but he answers it anyways so they can continue on. “This school? Since last year.”

“No, I meant America.”

Sebastian raises an amused eyebrow. “How do you assume that I’m not from America?”

Chris blushes, pink taking over the paleness of his cheeks as he begins to stammer out an, “I—sorry I assumed because you said that you spoke Romanian and German, and—sorry I shouldn’t have assumed that was wrong of me, just forget I said anything—”

“Chris, I was teasing,” Sebastian tells him before the older teen can continue. “Sorry, I need to work on my banter. But I’ve been in America since I was about twelve. Born in Romania, moved to Germany when I was about eight and now I’m here. Does that answer your question?”

“Yeah,” the blush still remains on Chris’s face, embarrassment evident in his face and body composure.

“I said I was teasing,” Sebastian reminds him gently. “No offense was taken. Now, can I ask _you_ a question?”

Chris perks up at this. “Yeah, yeah of course.”

“Are _you_ American?”

This earns him a loud, vibrant laugh, sending Chris leaning back in his chair with a hand grabbing his own chest as if trying to contain his own laughter. After a few seconds of this, he finally regains his composure, answering, “Yes I am, a Boston kid born and raised.” 

“Good to know,” Sebastian smiles, riding on the adrenaline of making the older teen laugh. “Now, back to adjectives.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Chris_

 “I feel like an idiot.”

“That’s because you are one,” Scott says. As all brothers, he does not help at all when it comes to crises. He remains unbothered, flipping through a textbook on his lap. “But why are you an idiot?”  

Chris turns his head from where he’s flopped down on the mattress. “Remember that tutor I was telling you about?”

“Super smart, super cute, strong accent, and the possible love of your life?”

“Yeah, him.”

Scott finally looks at Chris, rolling his eyes and putting the book away.”What now? You’ve had like three tutoring sessions and you’ve managed to fuck up at least once during every single one.”

“Not on purpose!” Chris defends, “Every time he looks at me I just go blank and my filter is gone!”

“Chris,” Scott says seriously. “What did you do this time?”

Chris cringes, “I asked him about his opinion on peaches.”

Scott closes his eyes, breathing in deeply before opening them and gently saying, “And why the hell did you do that?”

“I just wanna get to know him, okay? I wanna know his favourite fruits and movies and books and all that.”

“Why didn’t you just ask him that then?”

Chris sighs, “I don’t know. I’m much more smoother than this.”

“Here’s what you’re gonna do: you’re gonna actually try and talk to him about normal things at a normal time that is not your tutoring session.”

“But I—”

“No,” Scott says firmly. “As far as he is concerned you are only there to learn. Show him that you’re willing to get to know him outside of a library. And leave me alone, I have things to do.”

Chris spends the night wondering how the hell he’s gonna do it.

 

* * *

 

_Sebastian_

Chace flicks a small paper figurine of Jupiter that hangs in Sebastian’s locker. “Still don’t get why you won’t get the rest of the planets in here. It’ll look cool.”

“Jupiter is the best,” Sebastian says as he shoves a book inside. “Don’t break it, please.”

“I’m not that destructive,” Chace scoffs. “If anything _you_ would be the one to—”

“The one to what?” Sebastian asks when he notices Chace’s abrupt silence. “Finish that sentence please.”

“No,” Chace says quickly. He then says,“Tell me everything that happens,” before leaving suddenly.

“What? Chace—!”

Sebastian hears a nervous cough behind him, making him turn to peek past the door of his locker. Standing there is Chris, hand rubbing the back of his neck as he leans against the lockers. When he notices that Sebastian has finally noticed, he straightens up, abruptly knocking his elbow onto a locker. He manages to play it off better than Sebastian ever could.

“Hey,” Chris says. “Uh, is this your locker?”

“I would hope so,” Sebastian says after a second of confusion. Why is he here? Had Sebastian forgotten to help with an assignment? Or is he in need of a new tutoring schedule?

“Stupid question, who else would have this locker?” Chris says to himself, and then to Sebastian, “So, how’s your day going?”

“Good,” Sebastian says slowly, starting to close his locker. “And yours?”

“Oh! It’s been going pretty good, yanno? Had a test in math, pretty sure I bombed it.” His smile is replaced by a grimace when he realises Sebastian is still staring at him in confusion. “You have every right to tell me to fuck off right now, alright? I just wanted to talk to you outside of the whole tutoring thing, but if you want nothing to do with me outside of that then it’s completely fine, I understand.”

“No!” Sebastian says before he can help it. “I, um, appreciate your efforts. I’m just a bit… confused?” He continues when Chris looks just as lost as he is, “You seem like you have better things to do than trying to befriend… well, _me_. And if you are doing it to just… how do you say it… uh, use me? Yeah, use me for whatever you may need for the time being, then I can’t accept this friendship.”

Chris looks mortified by the time Sebastian finishes, “No—oh my god, _no_ —I would never use you to just get something outta you— _fuck_. I’m so sorry that’s how it came across, that is not what I was aiming for at all, I just wanted to genuinely get to know you because you seem really interesting and I feel like I can learn a lot from you outside what I’m already learning and you seem like a really cool guy—”

“I believe you,” Sebastian interjects before the older teen works himself up. “We can do that. Be friends, I mean.”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Chris says before the bell interrupts him, and then before he goes, “Oh! Um, the first game is next week, just so you know. And I can play since my grade’s a C now, so. Be there?”

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Sebastian tries to smile at him, but it comes out in a grimace. “I don’t really like the… the sport.”

“Just think about it, yeah?” Chris leaves before Sebastian can reply.

 

 

* * *

 

Sebastian doesn’t go. There’s surprisingly no guilt when he is at home watching Disney movies the entire night. He’s nestled in a pile of blankets with a bowl of popcorn as Snow White plays on the television when the house begins ringing. Sebastian untangles himself from the blankets and the soft, pyjama pants slightly getting caught in the process, and picks up the phone with a mumbled, _Buna_?

“You’re not here.”

“Very good observation, Chace.”

“Don’t be a smartass,” Chace says. “Why are you not here? Evans came up to you face to face and asked you to come and you’re not here. Why?”

“Football is not my thing. If he wants to hang out with me so bad he should make plans to. But right now I have a movie to watch.” 

“Sebastian—” 

“Bye.”

“This is why you don’t have a boyfriend—!”

Sebastian hangs up and spends ten minutes scowling at the TV. He doesn’t want a boyfriend. He doesn’t _need_ a boyfriend. Even if he did, Chris is not on that list for the sake of Sebastian knowing whose league he is in. Chace can complain all he wants.

 

* * *

 

“You didn’t come.”

The voice startles Sebastian. It’s a stark difference from the quietness that was wrapped around him and the library moments before. He glances up and sees Chris standing next to the empty chair across from him. “I told you not to count on it, I don’t really like the games.”

Chris nods, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed,  before he sits down and lets Sebastian begin the tutoring session.

For a majority of the time it’s obvious that he is out of it. When Sebastian asks a question he answers it with a mumbled _Hm? Oh, dunno._

By the end of the period Sebastian gives up. “Alright, if you’re not going to take this seriously I’m afraid—”

“Go out with me.”

“—that we should end the tutoring—wait. What?”

“Yeah,” Chris nods curtly, almost as if he’s trying to convince himself as well. “Go out with me. Let’s just hang out, if we’re gonna be friends we’re gonna do it right.”

The spark in Sebastian’s chest dims as quickly as it was lit. Right, _friends_. “Yes, of course. What would you want to do?”

“Write down your address and I’ll get you at around six-ish tonight.” He says this as quickly as he snatches the paper where Sebastian had just jotted down his address. He is gone before Sebastian can comprehend what had happened.

 

* * *

 “Holy shit,” Chace laughs. He lays on Sebastian’s bed, limbs spread as if he were a starfish stuck to the ground of the ocean floor. Amusement crinkles in the corner of his eyes as he watches Sebastian throw out unacceptable shirt after shirt. “Your first date!”

“It is _not_ that. A date. No, he just wants to be friends and this is him trying,” Sebastian says. He sighs after he tosses yet another shirt into the pile behind him. “Why is he trying? Can’t he just leave me alone? What is with you Americans and your need for bothering foreigners?”

“You’ve been a citizen longer than my dog has.”

“That is not the point. What does he want from me?”

“A kiss. Maybe even your vir—”

“Chace I will kick you out for good.”

“When is he even picking you up?” Chace asks, ignoring the meaningless threat.

“Six-ish. Translate that for me, please. I have no clue what the fuck that means.”

“Sebastian.”

“Yes?”

“It’s 6:15.”

Sebastian snaps his head up. A honk punctuates the ending of Chace’s sentence, and both boys scurry to look out the window. Parked in front of the driveway sits a green pick-up truck, paint chipped and rusted. In the driver seat sits none other than Chris Evans, left hand hanging out the window and right hand rested on the back of the passenger and middle seat.

“Well,” Chace’s voice cuts through the silence. “Have fun!”

He runs out of Sebastian’s room, and the Romanian teen can hear the opening and closing of the backdoor. He can paint out the image of Chace jumping the back gate and beginning the walk down the block and to his own house. Traitor.

Chris smiles when he sees Sebastian making his way to the passenger side and settling in the seat. He says ‘hi’ like he means it. Like he is genuinely happy to greet Sebastian. The younger teen doesn’t know why his cheeks begin to grow pink when he mutters a hello of his own.

“So, ah, where are we going?” Sebastian asks, curiosity settling uneasily in his stomach. Chris Evans is not one to trust yet.

“I was thinking we could go to see a movie and then get ice cream or something. If you wanna do something else I’m down for anything, really.” Chris says this with truth, looking at Sebastian as if ready to do whatever Sebastian feels like doing.

“That sounds good,” Sebastian says to see the smile grow on the older teen’s lips.

 

* * *

 

The film isn’t bad. It isn’t good either. In all honesty, Sebastian doesn’t remember a majority of it. It had been about sports, a story of victory and triumph. Beautiful message all in all, but not for him. When they leave the theatre, he listens to Chris ramble on and on about the significance of each scene and character. Sebastian listens intently, hanging onto every word, laughing when he is supposed to, humming an agreement, and nodding when he should.

It’s worth it, he supposes, to see Chris so… alive. A weird term to use, yes, but it’s a different side compared to the Chris he’s observed during tutoring and their rare moments outside the library. He finds himself being drawn to the person that is Chris Evans.

“What about you?”

Sebastian is drawn away from his admiring. “Hm?”

“Your favourite part of the movie,” Chris says, head tilting to the side as he awaits Sebastian’s answer.

“Oh, the part where they win,” he says easily. He knows for a fact that that was a scene that happened. “A sense of, uh, proud rushes through you when moments like that happen.” 

Chris smiles, “Yeah, the pride is very strong indeed.”

“ _Pride_ ,” Sebastian snaps his fingers, glad that Chris had found the word he had been searching for but could not remember. “Yes, that’s what I meant. Pride, proud,” he mumbles to himself.

“Glad I can be of assistance,” Chris says as he bumps their shoulders.

The ice cream parlour is busy enough to have Chris and Sebastian searching for a booth that is empty and clean enough to sit at. Sebastian licks the melted ice cream off his fingers and accepts the napkin Chris hands him.

“I did not expect you to be a truck sort of person,” Sebastian comments. He surprises himself when the words come out of his mouth.

“Oh really?” Chris looks amused as he leans forward, eyebrow raise and lips curving into a smile. “What kind of person am I then?”

“Red, old school,” Sebastian says easily. “Not… country boy.”

Chris laughs, loud and bright as his hand comes to rest on his chest, body taken aback by his own laughter. When his laughter settles, he takes a deep breath and shakes his head at Sebastian, “I am many things but never compare me to a country boy again.”

Sebastian finds himself smiling at the image of Chris laughing. “I know your weakness now, I believe. I can only do evil.”

Chris kicks his shin under the table, and they share a smile before going back to their ice cream.

On the way back home, Sebastian fiddles with the radio in Chris’s truck. Half because absolute silence makes him uneasy, and half because if he leans back, Chris’s arm that is draped over the seat will rest just underneath his shoulders. It’s tempting, but he isn’t one to enjoy getting punched in the face.

He lingers on the classical music station, listening to part of the practically endless melody of Sleepers Wake before deciding that Chris would probably prefer a classical rock station.

“What was that?”

“Oh,” Sebastian blushes, fumbling with the radio before muttering, “Nothing, just a station.”

“No, that was nice. Can you go back to it?” Sebastian freezes before complying quickly and changing it back. The song lingers in the air with each note, and he finds himself humming along after a while. “What song is this?”

“Hm? Oh, ah, something by Bach I think. Maybe Sleepers Wake”

“So you don’t even know what song you composed?” Chris asks, eyes leaving the road for a second to look at Sebastian.

“I’ll admit that I’m not familiar with—” Sebastian pauses, mouth slightly opened in a silent laugh. “That was a pun. Unfortunately, Johann is not my first name.”

“You could totally pull off Johann,” Chris muses, laughing when Sebastian turns the radio up louder, making a point to ignore him.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian tells Chace everything. Not like he has a choice. Chace manages to weed out every single miniscule detail from him in the span of their lunch period.

By the end of the recollection of the events, Chace nods, folding his hands together before nodding. “He likes you.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “He doesn’t. _O Doamne_ , he was getting to know me as a friend. Not everything is about love, you know.”

“He’s going out of his way to take you out on dates!”

“ _Not_ a date.”

Chace lets out an annoyed huff, “How do you say _oblivious_ in Romanian? Would that knock some sense into you?” 

“ _Esti enervant._ ”

“I know ‘annoying’ when I hear it.”

 

* * *

 Chris is nice. Sebastian means that in the most genuine way possible. Chris Evans is possibly the sweetest human on the planet, and Sebastian has the pleasure of seeing it in action nearly everyday. The thing that is so endearing about this is that Chris has no idea. Everything he says and does comes from the bottom of his heart, and Sebastian finds it harder and harder not to develop a crush. Crush. Chace has made him hate that word.

Their tutoring sessions are cut to twice a week, seeing as Chris’s grade has improved and all he needs at this point is check ins to make sure he understands the content. With there only being a little less than a month left of football (and maybe some more if they make it far enough), the tutoring sessions are basically done for.

Despite this, Sebastian finds himself in Chris’s company more often than not. In between classes, Chris is at Sebastian’s locker, talking about a movie or something funny his siblings had done the night before. After school when Chris is off of practice, he calls Sebastian just to update him on how the team was and any other interesting thing that happened. Weekends are usually filled with Chris and Sebastian lounging in one of their rooms, doing homework or watching movies.

The friendship blossoms quickly and Sebastian is grateful for it.

It’s two months after they first met, and Chris is recalling the memory with embarrassment. “I was such a dumbass.”

“You still are,” Sebastian jokes, earning him a smack with a pillow.

“And I had no idea what kind of a shit you were. Jeez kid, we haven’t even known each other long!”

“Two months is practically a year. Is that not how the saying goes?”

“It’s nothing like that, trust me.”

Sebastian’s laugh is cut off by the ringing of the phone. He picks up the one he has in his room, shouting at his mother that he’s answered it already. “ _Buna?_ Oh hey!”

“I was gonna stop by yours for a bit,” Chace says on the other line. “Is loverboy there?”

“Don’t call him that,” Sebastian whispers. From the corner of his eye he can see Chris perk up at the mention of himself.

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Chace hums. “But can I come over or not?”

“I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“I’m sure he would,” Chace teases. “Alright, I’ll be there in five.”

“Okay, see you.”

He hangs up, smiling at Chris who looks at him with his lips slightly twisted into a frown. “Who was that?”

“Chace, he’s coming over for a bit.”

Chris nods. He’s still for a moment before he starts picking up his stuff. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Sebastian gets up, confusion written in his face very clearly. “You know you can stay, right?”

Chris shakes his head, giving Sebastian a smile. “I’d rather not, Seb.”

He can hear Chris leave, greeting Chace as he walks out. Chace is upstairs shortly after, eyebrows furrowed and thumb pointing behind himself.

“Why’d he go?”

Sebastian sighs, “I don’t know…”

“You think he hates me?”

“No, he says he thinks that what we have is nice. I just don’t get why he acts like this.”

It’s not a new occurrence. More than once, Chris has left when Chace was meant to come around to hang out with them. At first, Seb brushed it off to Chris being busy, but after two more times of the older boy leaving with a hint of a scowl on his face, Sebastian began to question why he always left so suddenly. 

“Wait,” Chace leans against the doorframe, arms crossed and chest twitching with the small chuckles he lets out. “Sebastian, you dumbass. What _exactly_ did he say to you about me?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes, a common thing when he is around Chace. “All he said was that he was happy I found someone in the school who was so accepting of me and that what we had was something special. He also said you were lucky for putting up with me, which I absolutely agree with—”

Chace jumps up, finger pointed at Sebastian as if he’s just uncovered the biggest mystery of all. “He thinks we’re dating, you _dumbass_!”

“That is—” Sebastian’s eyes widen in realization. “ _Rahat_.”

“Yeah, a rat’s hat indeed,” Chace says. “Why didn’t you tell him we’re just friends?!”

“Because it never concurred—”

“Occurred—”

“—occurred to me that he even thought that!”

Chace bangs his head against Sebastian’s door frame, once, then twice. “Call him and explain. I will not watch you pine any longer.”

“I can’t today,” Sebastian mutters, falling backwards onto his bed. “Give me time to… to process this.”

Chace rolls his eyes, mumbling something along the lines of _you found out he likes you, not that he’s carrying your child._

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t plan to address it until the weekend passes. And when it does, Chace is on his ass like never before.

“Jupiter would want you to,” Chace says, making a point to stare at the mini Jupiter model in Sebastian’s locker. “The planet of love.”

“That was actually Venus,” Sebastian says. “Goddess of Love.”

Chace rolls his eyes, “Do it for Venus, then.” When Sebastian makes a point to ignore him, he huffs. “If you don’t tell him that I’m not your boyfriend then I will.”

“We don’t even know if he thinks that!”

“How are you so smart but so stupid?”

“Chace.”

“Ask him, then. Look, there he is.”

Sebastian glances over his shoulder, seeing Chris walking and talking with some guy on the football team named Mark. For a second, Chris’s gaze focuses on Sebastian, and then his eyes flicker next to the Romanian, where Chace stands. Chris gives Sebastian a tight smile, snapping his gaze back to Mark and continuing the conversation as if nothing had distracted him for a second.

“That was cold,” Chace comments, then claps Sebastian on the back. “Good luck with that, let me know how it goes!”

When fourth period comes around, Sebastian rushes to their usual spot in the library. Chris is a bit late, as usual, but today he only greets Sebastian with a tense smile before pulling work out of his backpack.

These are the types of situations Sebastian tries to avoid on a daily basis. The silence is so awkward it makes him begin to fidget. The book he has with him does nothing to distract him from the fact that he should say something. Why isn't he saying _something_?

“So how was your weekend with Chace?” Chris asks, disrupting the silence all while never looking up from the papers in front of him.

“We’re just friends!” Sebastian blurts out. He immediately regrets it when he sees Chris jolt in shock at the loudness of his voice. He backtracks quickly, “I mean— I don't want you to get the wrong idea. He— he is my best friend, and was my only friend for a while, yes? Although he is quite attractive he is only a friend and. Yeah. Just thought you should know.”

Chris’s shoulders lose all the tension they had been holding. He breathes out a small laugh, shaking his head as if he’s talking to just himself. “That—that’s good to know then.”

They don’t speak for the rest of the period. Somehow, though, the silence is comforting.

 

* * *

 

 

_Chris_

“He doesn't have a boyfriend,”

Chris’s parents look at each other, raising their eyebrows in unison before looking at their son and nodding. His father speaks first. “Are we talking about that Simon kid?”

“Sebastian,” Chris’s mother corrects.

“Yeah,” Chris says. “He said he didn’t have a boyfriend.”

“That’s great, bud. It really is. But why is that a topic we should discuss during dinner?” Mr. Evans asks, earning a smack in the arm from Mrs. Evans.

“You guys are the worst,” Scott cuts in. “Remember? Chris is in love with the kid?”

“Okay, not _in love_ ,” Chris defends, although it goes unheard when his sister jumps in with:

“When are you gonna bring him home?”

“Oh! That’s wonderful then. Have you taken him out yet?” Mrs. Evans beams.

“You should take him to that restaurant that my friend owns,” Mr. Evan says. “He owes me a favour.”

“I don’t even know if he likes me!”

His mom scoffs, “Of course he likes you!”

“Not with those fucking communication skills, he doesn't,” Scott comments. “Listen the most supportive thing we can do as a family is make a game plan so this loser can actually have a chance at getting married.”

“He’s not wrong,” Chris says.

The family agrees, and they all get to work.

 

* * *

 

_Sebastian_

Things… _change_. For better, surprisingly. The change in the atmosphere between the two teens is minor but it feels as if the entire universe fell into place right in the palm of their hands.

There’s more smiles, more laughs. More blushing, more long stares, more flirting and touching, and more openness. The walls broke down at some point and with each of them exposed so heavily, neither of them are sure about when to move onto something more.

Chace pushes Sebastian to go to Chris’s last football game of year, “He’ll probably kiss you on the field if he sees that you actually made it to one.”

So, Sebastian goes. (Not for a kiss—or even the possibility. He has to be realistic here.) Of course Chace comes for moral support. The bleachers are filled with students and parents and teachers, all wearing the school colours of white and red. Including Seb who sports a red hoodie with their high school’s name printed in bold white on the front.

“What number is he?” Chace asks when they sit down. They choose the last row of bleachers, backs against the chain link fence as they look at the players rushing on the field.

“Five,” Sebastian says. His leg bounces up in down restlessly, heart jumping when he sees number five tossing a football back and forth. “He’s right there.”

“Ah, your boy,” Chace smirks.

Sebastian blushes, mumbling a _shut up_ before paying attention.

 

They win, 31-12.

As boring as footballs seems from an outsiders perspective, it’s not as bad as Sebastian thought it would be. It was quite entertaining the one time there was a tie, so he imagines that if he gave it another chance he could find a way to enjoy it a bit.

They wait a few minutes until the stairs down the bleachers are less crowded before they get up to leave. When they’re walking alongside the fence separating the cement from the track field and football field to leave, a voice yells, _Sebastian!_

Chace spots Chris first, looking at Sebastian and clapping him on the shoulder before saying, “I’ll wait in the front,” and leaving.

Sebastian nods and turns to walk up to the fence, hands resting on top of it as he watches Chris jog towards him. The older boy holds his football helmet in one hand, hair and face matted down with sweat. Despite this, Sebastian finds himself smiling.

“You did really good.”

Chris smiles, hands coming up to rest on the fence as well, on either side of Sebastian’s own. He leans forward, eyebrow raised as he says, “I thought you didn't like football?”

Sebastian blushes. “I thought I’d try it out. It wasn't so bad.”

“I’m happy you made it to this one,” Chris says. His body bobs up and down as he hops on the balls of his feet as he speaks. “I think it was our best game this season.”

“I can tell. Well, I’ll let you get back to your team—”

“Hey, no,” Chris pouts. “Stick around and talk to me, yeah? I’m really fucking glad you made it, you have no idea, I really thought you’d never come to one.”

“Well,” Sebastian says nonchalantly, trying to brush it off. “I didn't think it mattered that much.”

Chris almost looks shocked as he says, “Of course it does, Seb.”

Almost immediately Chris is interrupted by his coach yelling, _Evans! I don’t have time for your ass to be flirting, get over here!_ And he leaves with a stuttering goodbye.

 

* * *

 

 

_December_

He doesn’t mean to go on a tangent. A rant. Ramble. Whatever it may be called. But when Chris asked him the simple questions, _So, do we have any proof of black holes?_ Sebastian had almost lost it.

Not that he was angry at the other teen, no. Not at all. After all, he’s quite content with  Chris asking him questions about space and the universe whenever Sebastian comes over. But those questions are usually not as complex as this one.

So, there they sit, backs against the headboard of Chris’s bed, TV serving use for background noise, and Sebastian’s voice quietly, but also intensely, filling in the spaces between.

“—although Albert Einstein proposed this as a theory at first we really didn’t have an idea about what they were or where they would even be. You remember when you had asked me how large the universe and space were, and I could not give you a—uh, definative—?”

“Definite,” Chris answers quietly, small smile on his face.

“Yeah, definite. I couldn’t give you a definite answer because there—it’s—well, there really _isn’t_ one. Space goes on for trillions of miles and we can’t even imagine where the end of it could be. So, these black holes are still something we don’t really understand, it wasn’t until 1971 that we actually _found_ the first one, can you imagine how they felt?”

“I can’t.”

“Exactly! Even to this day we still are unsure about how much power they hold, they could lead into different dimensions, parallel universes, or something else we can’t even think of right now!”

“So what are the black holes made of?”

“We actually don’t know that either, we assume it’s matter and gravity and all that but that can explain practically anything. Actually, I have a book you can borrow about it if you want?”

Chris doesn’t reply. Instead, he’s staring at Sebastian, facial expression unreadable. For a moment, the younger teen believes that he has finally pushed Chris away with his stupid rambles and unnecessary information.

For a second it makes sense.

One moment, Chris’s gaze on him is the eighth wonder of the world. The next moment, he’s leaning forward, pressing their lips together, answering every unanswered question left between them.

Chris’s hands come up to cradle Sebastian’s jaw gently, thumbs rubbing at the line of his jaw in a comforting rhythm that has Sebastian melting. He sighs into the kiss, basking in the softness and warmth that Chris’s lips bring his.

As all good things come to an end, they pull apart, prompting Sebastian to blurt out, “That was my first kiss.”

“Is that good or bad?” Chris asks, eyes searching Sebastian’s face for any sign of regret or disgust.

“Good,” Sebastian breathes. “Amazing, some would say.”

Chris smiles, kissing Sebastian once, then twice, before asking, “What blackhole do you think this universe is in?”

Sebastian pushes him away halfheartedly, “Do _not_ get me started.”

 

* * *

The rattle of Sebastian’s locker startles him. He lets out a curse, turning to look at Chace wide eyed who stares back at him, palm flat on the metal from where he had smacked it.

“Tell me,” Chace says. “Don’t even try acting like you don’t know what I’m talking about, you _know_.”

“You—if you think you know—which you don’t—then feel free to inform me,” Sebastian stammers.

“Fine, you and—”

Just as Chace begins he shuts up, watching as Chris comes up behind Sebastian and leans down to rest his chin on the younger teen’s shoulder. “Whatcha talking about?”

“Oh, hi hello,” Sebastian blushes, leaning into Chris. “He was just… asking about some homework.”

“I’ve got it figured out now,” Chace grins, looking between the two boys and tapping his temple. “Just got the answer. God, I love being smart.”

Chris nods, oblivious to the scowl Sebastian aims towards Chace. “Alright cool. I’ll see you later, Seb,” he says, kissing his cheek before walking away.

“Not. A. Word,” Sebastian says through gritted teeth as Chace doubles over in laughter.

 

* * *

Chris calls that night. Sebastian’s telephone rings loudly, disrupting the television and frightening his mother who is sat next to him.

“I got it,” he offers, patting her knee before getting up and answering the phone before it stops ringing. “ _Sebastian vorbind._ ”

“Uh, I don’t know what that means but I’m pretty sure I recognise your voice enough. If not then this is awkward and you’re not Sebastian.”

“This is him,” Sebastian smiles, tucking the phone between his chin and shoulder. “How are you, Chris?”

“I’m good, yeah. Um, I was wondering if you were free Saturday?”

“Oh, yeah I’m sure I am—”

“It’s gonna be a date. Like a real date. I just need you to know that before you agree because I… I really like you and I want you to know.”

Sebastian feels his face warm and does his best to hide the blush from his mother who he can see growing curious in the conversation. “I like you too,” he mutters, turning to face as away from his mother as possible. “Of course I wanna go on a date with you.”

He can practically hear Chris smile over the phone before he hears a muffled _Does that mean he said yes?!_ followed by more than one cheer of excitement. “Uh, I’ll see you at school tomorrow, but I have to go—Scott, _stop!_ ”

The line cuts off and leaves Sebastian with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

On Saturday Chris picks Sebastian up after 6PM, truck parked as the younger teen pulls a maroon sweater over a white t-shirt before rushing outside. When he plops down in the passenger seat he’s only a little out of breath, facing Chris with pink cheeks as he says “Hi,” just a little breathless.

Chris doesn’t say anything at first. Instead, he smiles, face going soft as he leans in and kisses Sebastian softly. He leans back, squeezing Seb’s hand before saying, “Hi. Sorry, I was gonna save that for after the date but you look really cute.”

Sebastian blushes, taking in the green sweater Chris has on along with dark jeans. His hair looks soft and messy and Sebastian can’t help but run his hand through it, earning a small laugh from Chris.

The location of the date is a surprise that Sebastian tries to guess during the entire twenty-five minutes it takes to get there. After Chris tells begs him to just wait, Seb finally gives up.

Chris parks his car in a restaurant parking lot, explaining that it’s cheaper than the alternative. Like the gentleman he is, Chris jumps out the car before Sebastian does and holds the passenger door open for him to step out 

“You don’t have to do that,” Sebastian says when he gets out. “I appreciate it, but I do have hands.”

“No—yeah I know,” Chris blushes, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “My dad was giving me some tips before I left and I keep forgetting he’s only dated girls.”

“Do whatever _you_ think you should.”

Chris nods, rocking on the balls of his feet before putting his back on Seb’s lower back and gently pushing him forward as they start walking.

When they arrive in front of the building it feels like Sebastian’s stomach is going to fly out of his body. “Is—Is this the Science Museum?” Chris says nothing as he smiles and pulls two tickets out of his pockets. “ _Chris—_ _o doamne_ —these must’ve costed so much, I can’t—”

“My dad has a friend that works here, okay? It was a favor,” Chris explains. “C’mon, let’s go in.”

Sebastian follows him in a trance like state. They make their way through the main exhibits, looking at mummified bodies, simulations of the nervous system, and an actual beating heart. Just when Seb thinks it can’t get better, Chris says “Okay, I have a surprise for you.”

The younger teen turns to him, eyes wide. “You mean this _wasn’t_ the surprise?”

 

It wasn’t. The surprise is that the museum was having a special exhibit on that day, one based solely on astronomy. Chris leads them down into a huge room, walls dark expect for small lights that are meant to resemble stars. Above them are realistic models of the solar system rotating in a circle, complete with the asteroid belt.

“I know how much you like space—and I know Jupiter’s your favourite in particular so there’s like a little presentation on it but that’s later—so I thought this would be a good place for you to see. Oh! And I know you signed up for astronomy next semester so I thought why not get you ready, you know.”

Sebastian feels his cheeks ache as a smile takes up his face and he takes in the sight around him. “You’re ridiculously perfect,” he says through a quiet laugh.

Chris puts an arm around him to hug him quickly, pressing a kiss to his temple before dropping his arm to lace their fingers together. The older teen asks every question he can think of as they walk around, and Sebastian answers them, happy to ramble on and on about the structure of stars and the comprehensible aspects of space itself.

“You should be an astronomer,” Chris comments, swinging their hands slightly as they come to a stop in front of a close up model of the sun. “I feel like you’d  be good at that.”

Sebastian hums, tilting his head to the side as he thinks before saying, “I’d much rather prefer to teach English. I like it much better, although space is pretty amazing.”

“You’re saying I could’ve just taken you to a library?”

Sebastian laughs a little too loud, earning a glare from an older woman who walks past them. “Next time you can.”

They sit through the Jupiter presentation as well as some of the other planets and Sebastian leaves the museum in awe. He trips twice on the way out prompting Chris to hold his hand tighter as they walk back to the truck.

Fifteen minutes later they’re leaving an ice cream shop and sitting in the mostly empty parking lot eating ice cream cones. Inside the CD slot is a playlist Chris had burned the previous night before and a Frank Sinatra song plays in the background as they talk.

“So,” Chris says, swallowing the last of his cone before shifting his body closer to Sebastian’s. “I, uh, wanted to show you something. That I’ve been learning.” When Sebastian’s eyes go wide he backtracks, “No! No—god—not anything like _that_. Sorry.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions,” Sebastian apologises, giving himself a mental slap for being an idiot. “What did you wanna show me?”

Chris takes a deep breath, nodding to himself before starting. He wrings his hands as he speaks, “Uh, _f--_ _fii prietenul me-mew_ ? _Meu?_ ”

“You’ve been learning Romanian?” Sebastian says quietly, a soft smile takes over his face before he even realises it

“Oh no, I mean yeah, uh damn it. No, Seb I mean like, do you wanna be like... _meu iubitul_?”

“Your—oh my,” Sebastian laughs, reaching out to grab Chris’s hands when the older teen begins to look panicked. “I’m not laughing at you, I promise! I’m laughing because you are possibly the best person I’ve met and you really learned Romanian for me and— sorry I’m just happy. _Da._ Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.”

The soft hum of _Earth Angel_ plays in the background, lyrics drifting in the air between them.

Chris lets out a breath of relief, a sharp contrast with the music in the back, and slumps into Sebastian’s side, “Oh thank god.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_January_

 

Things have changed for the better. For example, the librarian (who is quite fond of Sebastian) convinced administration to redecorate the library so that it would maybe attract more students. This resulted in bean bags being placed in small corners for leisure purposes, and although the popularity towards the library hasn’t increased, Chris and Sebastian now get to chill in bean bags for their study period.

Also, the whole relationship thing is going far better than Sebastian could have ever imagined. It’s not like he had doubts, especially since Chris is possibly the nicest person to ever exist. Despite this, there’s always a small part of him that can’t help but feel like everything is going to come crashing down at some point.

But it doesn’t. Chris is always there. At his locker, in his room, sitting next to him in the library while they go over homework. Kinda like now.

They make good use of the bean bags, scooting them together so they sit in what is basically a cloud of softness. Sebastian kicks his feet onto Chris’s lap as he reads and Chris taps his pencil on Seb’s ankle out of habit when he gets stuck on a question. It’s a good system.

“What does ‘mundane’ mean?” Chris asks.

“Boring, usual. Walking is a mundane thing. It would be mundane to use boring as an adjective.”

Chris hums in understandment before scribbling on his paper and moving on.

After the period is over, Chris walks him to his last class, calling out a soft _La revedere!_ before rushing to make it to class in time. Another thing one should note: Chris has picked up on a few Romanian phrases here and there, trying them out every time he greets Sebastian. It’s utterly endearing and leaves Sebastian smiling every time.

While he hates to brag, they’ve got a good thing going.

 

* * *

 

**_Junior & Senior _ **

 

In two months, Sebastian counts, it’ll be a year. A year filled with a boisterous laugh and too many chest grabs to count; a year of soft smiles and messy auburn hair under a faded Patriots cap; a year of developing the habit of pronouncing certain words with a hint of a Boston accent thanks to _someone_ ; a full year of the blessing that is Chris Evans.

He tries not to get excited when he thinks about it, but goddamn it who _wouldn’t_ fall in love with Chris? Sebastian was doomed from the start, he thinks. Absolutely, brilliantly doomed. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

As he rummages through his locker for the sheet of paper he definitely knows he did not lose, he can sense Chris approaching him. It also helps that Chace mutters something along the lines of, “And here I go, being the third fucking wheel again.”

Seb feels Chris’s chest to his back, the touch is followed by a brief kiss that Chris leaves on his cheek as he greets him. “Hi, babe.”

Sebastian blushes at the wolf whistles that come from Chris’s friends that pass by.

Chace raises his eyebrows at Chris, “No ‘hi’ for me? Or whistles? I have to get myself some new men.”

“Hello sweetie,” Chris says with an exaggerated grin that Sebastian feels against his temple. “How are you?”

“Busy,” Chace says. “I gotta go be someone’s second wheel. Stay safe, kids.”

“And then there were two.”

Sebastian turns to face Chris, tilting his head to look up at him. “Hello,” he smiles softly, eyes crinkling when he sees the older teen’s face melt into fondness.

Chris brings up a hand to cup the younger teen’s jaw, thumb rubbing over his cheek. “So, I do have something to ask you. I’m not just here for fun.”

“Aren’t you always?” Sebastian teases, earning a smile from Chris.

“This time I mean business, Mr. Sebastian. So, you know homecoming?”

Sebastian feels his face drop the second it’s mentioned. “ _Iubiț_ **_e_ ** _l,_ you know that I’ll make an exception for prom but I don’t like—”

“No, babe no no no,” Chris rushes to bring his other hand up to cup Sebastian’s face to calm him. “I know you don’t wanna go, that’s not what I’m asking you. Hear me out, okay?” He continues when Sebastian gently nods, “Okay. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to wear my jersey to school on the day of the Homecoming game?”

Sebastian pauses before fully comprehending what he is being asked. “You… you want me to wear your jersey?”

“Well, yeah,” Chris shrugs. “The rest of the guys are having their girlfriends do it too. And I might not have a girlfriend but what I _do_ have is the best boyfriend out of everyone in the goddamn team, so I wanna show him off a bit. So, whaddya say?” Sebastian laughs as Chris shakes his face and squeezes his cheeks slightly when he finishes talking.

 “Well, I suppose if I’m the only boyfriend you have, it’ll do.” 

* * *

 

_Homecoming Day_

 

Sebastian huffs as he looks in the mirror. Chris’s jersey hangs loose on him, the hem reaching the middle of his thighs and the sleeves practically swallowing his biceps. He can’t back out at this point, Chris has been excited about it every since he had asked Seb. The more he stares at his reflection, the more stupid he feels. His hair is a wavy mess from being unable to tame it when he woke up, and the only pants he could find fit nicely around his legs but are too long to leave them uncuffed. The outfit isn’t so bad, perse. It’s just nerve wracking, is all.

His mother drops him off with a kiss on the cheek and tries her best to fix the pieces of hair that seem too out of place. He walks in school with his head down as he makes his way towards his locker, fiddling with the combination before finally getting it right after three times.

Before he can even question if anyone has noticed him, he feels arms wrap around his waist and squeeze him so tight he thinks he may burst.

Sebastian turns quickly in Chris arms, letting out a surprised squeak when Chris kisses him firmly and hugs him so tight that his heels leave the floor and he’s left on his toes, gripping Chris’s shoulders for balance. By the time he’s already melted into the kiss he feels Chris smile against his lips and it’s getting difficult by the second to not swoon to the point of fainting.

The older teen finally breaks the kiss apart, practically beaming when he looks at Sebastian. “Jesus, baby, you look fucking _great_.”

Sebastian blushes, chuckling awkwardly as he avoids Chris’s eyes. “It’s just a jersey.”

“No, you’re just so fucking—” Chris laughs softly, shaking his head in disbelief and awe as he stares at Sebastian’s face closely. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Seb. God, I love you.”

“I should really wear this more often,” Sebastian jokes, earning another kiss from Chris.

“I don’t think that’s a bad idea.”

Yeah, Sebastian thinks. Maybe it’s not.

 

_End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are encouraged and appreciated.


End file.
